


Only One Dies At The End

by thesunwillrise01



Category: Original Work, They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera, Two-Player Game - George Salazar & Joe Iconis (Album)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Original Character Death(s), Singing, Song Lyrics, i dont know what else to tag this its my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunwillrise01/pseuds/thesunwillrise01
Summary: Two girls are reaching the end of their first day together, but one won't live to see the next.Inspired by and using lyrics from The Goodbye Song.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Only One Dies At The End

**Author's Note:**

> I was so emotional after reading They Both Die At The End and listening to The Goodbye Song that this happened. 
> 
> I’m kind of nervous to have something I wrote on a site like this, but I hope someone can enjoy it.
> 
> And I know the spacing is weird, I’ll try to fix it.

“You knew this would happen when you signed up for the app.”

“I didn’t expect to be _your_ Last Friend though! This shouldn’t be happening to you!” I’m already in tears as I look at the clock. 11:27pm. We have half an hour at most. More likely than not, my friend will be gone before 11:45. I tighten my arms, which are wrapped around her waist, as I cry into her shoulder. Her chin is resting on top of my head, and her arm rests loosely along my side, her fingers rubbing patterns into my bare skin. We’ve been laying in my bed for the past hour, since she started getting too weak to keep walking around town. I’m so glad she almost made it to the end of the day, but that doesn’t stop my heart from breaking at the thought of a world without her. 

It’s not fair. She should be able to live a long life. People like her don’t deserve to die this young, but this stupid sickness took hold of her all those years ago, and now I’m about to lose her. 

“I wish it was my End Day too.”

“Hey!” Her head snaps up with more energy than I thought she had, which gives me hope. I raise my head to look into her eyes, beautiful eyes that I won’t get to see anymore. “Don’t say that! You probably would have died by now, and then I would have been left in the streets to die alone.”

I blink more tears out of my vision. “I don’t want to watch you die, though. I don’t want you to leave me.”

Her face softens. “I know. Hey, give me your phone.”

Confused, I reach behind me to the table and grab the phone. She takes it from my hand before I can give it to her, and I chuckle slightly, leaning up to kiss her. I don’t know when my last chance will be, so I’ll take what I can get now. She leans into it, giving this kiss everything she has, like she knows we won’t get another chance. More tears run down my face, but I don’t break away. 

When we finally pull away from each other, she leans forward again, this time to kiss my forehead, and I swear I’m one second from breaking down. She grabs my phone, which had fallen to her lap, and starts typing something. When I try to peek, she pushes my face away, making me smile through my tears. I press my face into her chest as I wait.

The soft sound of a piano comes through the speakers of my phone, and it takes me a few seconds to recognize it. _The Goodbye Song_ by Joe Iconis. _Looks like that breakdown I predicted is gonna happen in the next 5 minutes._ I look up at her to see her smiling sadly, and my heart shatters.

“No...nonono...you…” I can’t-

“It’s okay. We’ll be okay. I’ll be waiting for you, but don’t you dare try to end yourself early. You deserve to live, and I need you to live for me. Do all the things I wanted to do, I’ll be by your side the whole time, and I’ll see you when your time is up.” She kisses my forehead again. “I love you.” And then she starts singing.

_The time has come_

_I'm flying away_

_Mouth is numb_

_Heart don't know what to say_

I don’t know either. I just know she’s singing, I’m crying, she’s beautiful, and I love her, I love her, I love her.

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

_Know I'll be right here_

_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

_And when you look to the night skies_

_Don't think of goodbyes_

_Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever_

I look into her eyes and start to cry harder. She smiles, seeming distant, as though she’s lost in memories.

_Thank you for teaching me lessons_

_Thank you for listening to mine_

_Man, you know how to ride a bike now_

I laugh a bit, but it sounds broken.

_Don’t be scared, you'll be fine_

But I am scared. I’m so, _so_ scared, but I’ll trust her.

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

_Know I'll be right here_

_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

_And when you look to the night skies_

_Don't think of goodbyes_

_Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever_

I join her, voicing my own foolish hopes through the song.

_“Come!”_

She replies, looking into my eyes with a broken look that mirrors my own. She’s started to cry.

_No, you can't come with me_

_“Stay!”_

_I wish I could_

I choke on the next word I’m supposed to say, so she takes back over.

_Goodbye_

_I know it's hard to say_

I join in again, voice breaking, just like my heart.

_“Come!”_

_No, you can't come with me_

_“Stay!”_

_I wish I could_

I manage to force it out this time, but I’m struggling to catch my breath.

_“Goodbye”_

_I know it's hard to say_

_“Ouch!”_

_I know it hurts to say, I’d_

Her voice breaks for the first time.

_I'd stay if I could_

_But the universe won't let me_

Damn the universe and damn Death-Cast, I just want my friend, my _love,_ safe and alive.

_Please be good_

_And don’t you forget me_

I whisper, “never.” Never never never never, never in a million years, and another million after that. “I love you.” But I'm too quiet. She can’t hear me.

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

_Know I'll be right here_

_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

Her voice is getting weaker. “I love you.” Still too quiet. 

_And when you look to the night skies_

_Don't think of goodbyes_

_Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever_

I take my phone as it starts to slip out of her hand. “I love you.” My own voice is failing me.

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

_Know I'll be right here_

_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

I kiss her forehead, just like she always does to me. “I love you.” This time I say it loud enough for her to hear. Her voice is breaking up, so I join in, supporting her quietly enough that I can still hear her.

_And when you look to the night skies_

_Don't think of goodbyes_

_Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_

She stops singing, but she’s still breathing. I take over, singing the tune at the end gently as I continue to cry. Her tears have dried, and she looks at peace. I hold her hands, eyes locked with hers as I try to force all my love and appreciation through my singing. She smiles, but it’s faint. She closes her eyes. I see her mouth move as she tries to form four words. I can’t hear her, but I can feel the words, like a branding iron straight to the heart. _I love you too._

I watch as her breathing gets slower, and stops at the same time as our song.

I cry harder than I’ve ever cried.

~~~~~~~~~~

July 12, 2018 will forever be the best and worst day of my life.

On one hand, I met the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. On the other, I lost that same person, the very same day I met her. Right now, I can think of nothing except how much I miss her, but I know after some time has passed, I’ll look back on the bittersweet memories and smile. But the pain will never fully disappear. I’ll miss her every day of my life, right up until I get the same fateful call she received almost twenty-four hours ago, and eventually meet my own end. 

The image of the clock at 11:43pm and her still body are seared into my mind as I watch the ambulance zip up her body bag.

“Let me ride with her.” The man looks at me weird, and starts to respond. “Please. I’m the only one she has left, and even if she’s…” I choke on the word. “I still want to be there for her one last time.” I’m crying again. I never realized a person could cry this much in an hour.

“Alright. Get in.” His voice is soft. The tears start to roll faster as I get in the back of the ambulance and sit next to the bag.

“I wish you’d never gotten sick,” I whisper, not taking my eyes off the faint shape of her body. “Even if that meant I would have never met you. Or maybe we would have met when we’re both older and had lived our lives to the fullest. Would our connection have been the same if that happened?” I stop talking, cut off by my ragged breathing. 

The man is watching me, sympathy in his eyes. “Can I...can I ask how you two met?” He asks cautiously.

I think for a moment, wondering if I want to share the memories I hold so close to my heart. Eventually, I decide it’s better than sitting here with only the sound of my crying. I'll share her story and keep her alive. 

“Ok…well…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's ironic that my first post here is angst, since I almost never write it. Any feedback is welcome, as this was edited by me and my friend relatively late at night.


End file.
